


Cause you're my best friend, and you're so good to me

by Madelasha



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Queerplatonic Relationships, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelasha/pseuds/Madelasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's relationship from some of their friend's points of view.</p><p>The prompt:<br/>Dan and Phil have a queerplatonic relationship. Their friends notice them being cute and coupley AF (fixing clothes/hair, cuddling, etc)</p><p>Also, please suspend your disbelief for the plane thing, I know the seats weren't arranged that way but for the sake of the fic they are ok? ok!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause you're my best friend, and you're so good to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ok so this might be a bit more shippy than platonic, but I think I did pretty good (I'm basing their relationship off of my own so don't take this as a general queerplatonic experience please.)
> 
> Also this is my first phanfic, so be gentle with me :)

DUNCAN AND MIMEI

Duncan has known Phil for quite a long time. They've been internet friends for a while and he's very grateful for everything the other youtuber has done for him in the last couple of years.

He also knows Dan and Phil live together; have lived together for five, or is it six years now? The point is, he is aware of the fact that they have been roommates for a _very long time_. What he failed to realize is how actually close they are.

When Dan and Phil (he's known Phil the longest but their names just go in that order in his head, thanks to the internet) arrive in Japan Duncan is honestly not expecting the way Phil immediately throws himself at him and Mimei for the best hug ever while Dan follows him at a more moderate pace, carrying both their luggage, one bag balanced on each shoulder and two suitcases dragging behind him.

Duncan doesn't think much of it at the moment, too wrapped up in the happy feeling of having their friends visiting. He does reach out to take one of the suitcases from Dan, who smiles gratefully at him, once Phil releases him and starts chattering with Mimei about all the places they're going to visit.

The thing is though, it keeps happening, and Duncan _keeps noticing._

They go to the cherry blossom garden, at Phil's insistence, which makes him realize how little of the city he and mimei actually appreciate on a regular basis.

Dan and Phil go straight for the cherry blossom aesthetic selfie that Duncan just knows the fans are going to be worshiping as their god for the next ten years. Mimei distracts him for a bit with their own selfie, enough that when he turns back, Phil is the only one under the tree and Dan is diligently holding his coat on the side, sneakily taking a picture of Phil taking a picture of himself. It's terribly domestic and it makes Duncan smile without actually knowing why, but beside him Mimei has the biggest heart eyes in the world looking at them too so he figures it's fine.

The next day they visit the Ghibli museum, and Dan and Phil are staring wide-eyed and amazed at everything, yammering excitedly about things that not even Duncan can keep up with, and that's saying something. When it starts raining Dan pulls up an umbrella over the both of them like it's something they do all the time. Phil smiles gratefully at him and they cuddle close, somehow managing to both fit under it.

Mimei is taking picture after picture of them under the umbrella while Duncan bites his tongue and subtly elbows her because the internet is going to have a field day with those photos. Mimei looks at him like he's the dumbest human ever, but you know, _lovingly._

And that's pretty much how the entire trip goes.

When it's time for them to return to London, him and Mimei see them off at the airport, and Duncan realizes he's expecting the way Dan patiently pulls out Phil's passport and boarding pass from his own bag after Phil has a mini freakout at the counter.

He's also expecting the giant hug Phil envelops him in, while Dan looks on fondly from the side.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the airline hostess trying to bite down a smile too as Dan walks all the way into the boarding area scolding Phil about the importance of keeping your documents on hand at all times.

Duncan watches on with Mimei at his arm until their perfectly symmetrical hair become tiny dots in the distance.

He hopes they visit again soon.

\-----

CONNOR FRANTA

Connor has never been to the DanandPhil house (flat, geek cave, whatever you want to call it.) He feels like he knows the place because of how many videos he's watched of it but he should've known how different it would feel to be actually in it.

For starters, he kind of always thought of it as a movie set, if that makes any sense? like everything would always be in the exact same place all the time and Dan and Phil just moved around it all in between videos.

That's not how it is AT ALL.

As it turns out, Dan and Phil are Very Busy People. Regardless of how much they joke about never leaving the house it took them about four days to settle on a good time and day to meet to hang out and film their collabs (that is, after Dan responded to his messages).

He has to admit he was a little nervous about these videos in particular, mostly because he always feels a little nervous around them regardless of what they're doing, only because everyone is an outsider in a Dan and Phil combo.

And he is, completely absolutely an awkward third wheel to their dynamic; they have inside jokes, weirdly specific banter and most of all, they bicker like an old married couple all the time.

Of course, they also make him feel welcome and are stupidly nice and lovely and just, he wants to keep them in his pocket and take them back to the states with him but he can't because they're fucking GIANTS okay? Also it's probably illegal.

During the time he's there filming he notices there's not really a defined line between what's Dan's and what's Phil's. They kind of drift into each other's rooms grabbing shirts and pants to try on at random; they have an entire cupboard full of mugs???? which, ok? and a strange little doll in their fridge that speaks Japanese. When they have dinner, Phil fils up the kettle and gets two mugs out of the cupboard (jake the dog and hello kitty) and sets them down on the coffee table before he realizes there's a third person in the house. He immediately goes over to grab a third one (you go glen coco) with an apologetic smile so Connor lets him off the hook.

Connor won't ask, because his momma raised him right but it all feels very _coupley_ to him. Aside from their bedsheets (and Connor has a feeling that's more for the sake of the videos than anything else.) he can't look at a single thing in the house and say 'this definitely belongs exclusively to one of them'. It's so strange and yet, it feels right, for some reason.

They order pizza and have a cozy, nerdy awesome evening that he's pretty sure is a common occurrence in this household, and by the time he has to leave he still doesn't know if Dan and Phil are a couple or just really codependent best friends or platonic soulmates but what he does know if that they're undeniably _happy_ , and that's honestly all he cares about. That and the incredible collab he has in the pocket of his jeans.

\----------

ZOE AND ALFIE

Zoe is livid. She and Alfie are on their way back from Playlist Live, tired and jet-lagged and wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep for the next twenty hours. They can't though, because they're sitting in a cramped little airplane with its cramped little seats and a rude guy is watching a movie without headphones right next to Alfie, so, Zoe is livid.

Mostly, she's angry because they were supposed to be seated in one of those privacy couple beds, which sounds like the most amazing thing ever at the moment, but some dumb couple got the reservation first. She had those seats, M1 and M2, she had visualized herself sleeping cuddled up to Alfie the whole flight.

She huffs out loud and Alfie turns to her with raised eyebrows. He thinks she's being ridiculous.

"Zoe, let it go, it was our fault for not reserving earlier, you know that."

She huffs again, even louder, because she knows that ok? she's not dumb. Still, she feels like she has a personal vendetta against the couple of M1 and M2.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she tells Alfie. He regards her suspiciously for a second, and then stands up to let her through.

"Please don't go spy on those people," he says pleadingly.

Zoe rolls her eyes and heads in the opposite direction of the bathroom, towards the premium seats. She hears footsteps behind her and knows Alfie is following. Good.

Everything is so silent in this part of the airplane, god it looks amazing. She carefully steps around the air hostess until she reaches the last of the couple cubicles and starts looking for her seats.

She can hear voices from behind the partition and scoffs. They're not even sleeping. She knocks on the partition on an impulse that she immediately regrets as the privacy screen comes down and she's staring at a very confused Dan and Phil.

Her mouth drops open for a couple of seconds as Dan and Phil smile politely at her, waiting for her to say something. And she's trying, god she's trying, but nothing is coming out of her mouth.

Alfie is, of course, pissing himself laughing behind her, and generally being an unhelpful boyfriend.

"Um, did you guys need anything?" asks Phil, polite as ever.

Zoe starts nodding enthusiastically and gestures towards the first thing she sees, which is their headphones. "I was just wondering if you guys had an extra pair of headphones because I left mine at the hotel."

Dan is still looking at her like she's unhinged, which is unfair, that was a perfectly reasonable request. She thinks so up until Dan says "Um, we got these pair when we got on the plane, with some moist towelettes. Didn't you get some too?"

At this, Alfie gives up and disappears god knows where to laugh in peace. Zoe laughs a bit too, more out of mortification than anything else. She backs away slowly, still laughing like a crazy person and right before she closes the curtain to the other side of the plane she sees Dan rolling the privacy screen back up, still looking mighty confused.

Zoe reaches their seats and Alfie is still laughing, obviously.

"Oh, shut up Alfie." She tries to sound offended but her cheeks are blushing pink because they both know she just made a complete fool of herself in front of their friends. Alfie is never going to let her live this down.

"I can't believe Dan and Phil stole our couple seats." She says after a few of minutes have passed and her blush subsided.

Alfie turns to her with narrowed eyes. "Did you know they were together?"

Zoe just shrugs, "I don't even know if they are to be honest. I mean they were all up on each other's business but then again I cuddle up to Louise like that all the time." She turns to Alfie with an exaggerated pout. "I can never look at them in the eyes again Alfie, I'm so embarrassed."

This sets Alfie off again, and Zoe hastily pulls the headphones that, yes, were in a little airplane bag and puts them on, turning up the volume on his iphone.

Honestly, such a bad boyfriend.

\-------

TANYA AND JIM

Tanya and Jim are the quintessential definition of the perfect couple, all of their friends think so. They pride themselves in knowing their partner so perfectly they can anticipate what the other wants or needs even before them.

So it's very strange that the weekend Tyler comes to visit they find themselves reassessing the definition of the perfect couple. Because of Dan and Phil, of all people.

And Tanya doesn't even know if they _are_ a couple in the first place, but with the way they behave it doesn't even matter.

As soon as they get to their home and Jim asks them about their day Dan starts raving on about Phil's haircut, and Tyler rolls his eyes like he's been hearing about this all day. He keeps fluffing it up too, every couple of minutes because apparently Phil sometimes gets splinges, whatever those are, she doesn't even want to know. Honestly, not even Tanya is as obnoxious about Jim as Dan seems to be about Phil.

Then they order food and Phil orders for the both of them, like that's an actual thing people do outside of romcoms.

Tanya finds herself looking very intently at Jim's haircut at one point during the evening, to see what the fuss is all about. He looks nice, but then again Jim always does and she doesn't particularly feel like talking about his haircut in detail.

They have these little moments too, when Phil says something so.... _Phil_ that Dan immediately facepalms and makes this face like he's just _done_ with everything but, BUT ok, there's the fondest little smile on his face that reminds her of the one Jim gives her when someone manages to pull a silly prank on her, which is all the time.

They watch a movie right after and Tanya sees the way Dan slowly starts to slump sleepily against Phil about halfway through. Phil carefully readjusts his shoulder for maximum comfort and softly strokes the tiny hairs at the back of Dan's neck for the rest of the movie.

As soon as the credits come on, Phil wakes Dan up, who smiles sleepily up at him for a couple of seconds and it's so intimate Tanya has to look away.

They bid their goodbyes shortly after, Tyler squeezing Dan particularly hard and threatening to kidnap him if he doesn't stay in contact more often.

Tanya also gives them both a hug and promises to text them the details for the festival next weekend.

She's lying in bed later that night, looking at Jim's profile and she remembers the soft look on Phil's face as Dan slept and she figures, if they're going to share the perfect couple title with someone, she's glad it's with Dan and Phil.

\-------

PJ

Pj has a thing with Dan and Phil on the last Friday of every month that they like to call Lad night; ironically, says Dan, since the three are the furthest things from lads that could ever exist.

Mostly they just get together as an excuse to eat all the junk food in the world and spend the entire day playing video games.

Sometimes they invite other people (i.e Chris and rarely some other youtubers) but tonight it's just the three of them. Phil is ordering Thai takeaway and Dan is setting up Mario Kart and fucking hell, it was supposed to be a pleasant evening but that's out the window now.

Pj has never met anyone in real life who is as intense as Dan and Phil are about Mario kart. It's a little bit scary.

Dan and Phil have settled down on the big sofa and Pj decides to sit down on the floor in front of them (to avoid being hit by either one of them, he learned the hard way that that's a thing he should be scared of.)

It goes fine for the first couple of laps, all fun and laughter and tiny bits of rice being scattered all over the table and floor. Dan is winning for the third time in a row and all is good with the world.

Until Phil blue shells him right as he's about to cross the finish line, effectively stealing first place from right under his nose.

There's a deafening silence only interrupted by the cartoons cheering on tv. even Phil is staring at the screen like he can't believe that just happened.

"I can't believe that actually worked." he says with an incredibly smug smile.

By now Pj has his back fully turned away from the tv, waiting for the shitstorm to unleash.

"Right," says Dan, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Phil. "You're going down."

From that moment on it's like Pj is not even in the room anymore. They're lost in their own little world of frankly terrible "shittalk" and constant sabotage. At one point he thinks he saw Dan hitting Phil with his chopsticks and nearly stabbing him in the eye.

Ah, the joys of lad night. This is probably why nobody returns except for him, and Chris when he's feeling masochistic.

"Hey Phil, does my haircut look good from the back? I mean you've been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes, you must really love it."

"Your mum."

Dear god, that one didn't even make sense.

"OH my god I won AGAIN!" Phil starts doing a ridiculous victory dance around the living couch as Dan sulks and starts protesting.

"It's not fair I was distracted." He says, pouting.

"Oh yeah? By what?"

"Your stupid face, I hate you, you're dumb. Your cheekbones are dumb."

Phil's smug smile softens into something genuine as he drops the controller and tackles Dan on the couch, pressing kisses all over his face and hair.

Dan pretends to hate every second of it but Pj can see the radiant smile on his face.

Pj turns back to the tv, grabbing Phil's controller, and starts a new game.

"Love you" he hears Dan say from his spot on the floor.

Phil responds with a casual "love you too." and PJ is just sitting there trying to blend into the carpet to let them have their moment.

So he kind of gets why most of their friends try to evade lad night but to be honest, PJ kind of loves it. He kind of loves Dan and Phil and their dumb complicated relationship.

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://colfer-o-brien.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hello :)
> 
> Oh and by the way, the the title is from Westside by The Kooks ... in case any of you are interested/a music freak like myself.


End file.
